The Greenwood Street Boys
by white collar black wolf
Summary: What if Jesse had an older brother who also had to live with the Green woods but when Jesse becomes friends with a killer whale will his brother help Jesse by helping free his friend?
1. Chapter 1

**The Greenwood Street Boys**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Free Willy I do own Jaden**

Chapter 1

Jaden and his brother Jesse were walking around the plaza when Jaden went to ask a lady for money and Jesse went to ask another women

"Excuse me lady my mom dropped me off on her way to work and she forgot to give me bus fair could I borrow some money"Jaden asked the lady as he saw his brother asked another lady

Jaden walked over to his brother and heard what he told the lady before asking her for money

"Excuse me lady my friends and I spend all our money at apterthe history museum and we have to take a fair home think you could help me out"Jesse asked the lady

After getting the money Jaden and Jesse walked over to their firends who also asked for money and they put all the money together and counted it.

"A few bucks"Jaden told them

"Shoot man I hungry"Said their friend Perry

"God man I need some food"Jesse told his brother

"Guys look over there"Jaden told them

They looked over to were Jaden was pointing to and saw that a couple was leaving and that there was some food left on the plates

"Let's go"Jaden told them

They ran over to the table and got the food Jaden look over at the other couple that was eating in the table next to them

"Let's go Jaden Jess"Perry told them as they ran and jumped over the fence and their other friends ran out after them

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is another new story please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Greenwood Street Boys**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Free Willy I do own Jaden**

Chapter 2

They walked around they brought a pizza until they came to an open van in front of a barkery Jaden went forward saw the cake threw his backpack to his brother and took the cake then they ran until they got to the handout space behind the skatepark

"The first time I ever went there it was so bad my mom dropped me off when she went to work in Huston I never saw her again I don't care I hate her away"said their friend Gwenie

"Yeah well we bolted"said Jaden as he ripped off another piece of cake

"You guys bolted from Cooperton"said their friend

"We did bonehead"Jesse told him

"Shut up all three of us did what do you know"said Perry

"I know they watch like you're gonna stick a knife in their back I had to wait till some stupid foster home losers took me then I slipped"said Gwenie

"Maybe you're not as smart as us"said Perry as he got another piece of cake

"Eat it"Gwenie told Perry

"I am"Perry told her as he ate his piece of cake

"We jut want our own place like an apartment or something "said Jaden as he looked at his brother

"Yeah you guys and me we'll hook up with someone with my brains and your wonderful personality"said Perry as Jaden threw some cake at him

Suddenly they heard a siren they all turned and saw a police car headed their way

"Get out here GO GO Jesse come on"Yelled Jadan as the police car came cloer and his brother slipped on some cake that fell on the floor

"Let's spilt up"Jaden told them a the cops continued to follow them

"Let's go this way"Jesse told his brother and perry

"In here"said Jaden as they went in what looked like to be a storege room

As they looked around the room they found spray paint cans and they began to spray paint the place even what looked to be like an observation room

"Jess what's wrong"Jaden asked his brother after he heard him scream

"It's a whale"Jaden told him

"Jaden Jesse cops RUN"they heard perry yell to them as they saw flashlights heded towards them

"Run come on Go"Jaden told his brother as the cop began to chase them

What the boys didn't notice was that one of the cops went around the front and when they got outside they were both tackled to the ground and cuffed.

 **A/N- Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update this story I do have the other chapter done but I won't post it yet as I'm trying to finish writting the story before I post it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Greenwood Street Boys**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Free Willy I do own Jaden**

Chapter 3

 **(AT CHILD SERVICE)**

"Breaking and entering,Malicious mischief,Vandlism, Resisting arrest"said Dwight

"Anything else happened I should know about"asked Dwight

"Yeah we robbed a few banks is that a problem"said Jaden as they sat down and ignored what Dwight said until they heard him say that they would have to clean up the mess made

"You guys have to clean up the mess you made at Northwest Adventure Park you have a problem"Dwight told them

"Yeah why should we have to clean it"asked Jesse

"If you guys split out again I am out of the picture gone you'll be with youth pathority court supervice and the control they'll put you both in baby jail that means a lock up in juvinal hall boys"Dwight told them dircting the last part to Jaden.

"So your placement is on the Greenwoods are okay they don't even care about this incident"Dwight told them

"What wrong with them"asked Jesse

"Oh I see cause they want both you and your brother in their home there's got to be something wrong with them right"Dwight told them

"What you think"asked Jaden asked him

"I think that on paper you're both still real young so you both get some chances not a lot but a few you get it"said Dwight

"So you got any questions about any of this"Dwight asked them

"You hear from our mom"Jaden asked him

"You still want to hear from your mom"Dwight asked Jaden

"We just want to know if she's okay"Jaden told him

"Noboby's heard from your mom in six years guys"Dwight told them as Jaden got an angry look on his face

After that they got in the car and Dwight drove them to the Greenwood house when they got there Dwight and Jesse got out but Jaden stayed in the car glaring at the dashboard.

"Anytime you're ready big guy"Dwight told him as Jaden got his backpack and stepped out of the car

As they walked towards the house they saw Annie and Glen make their way over to them.

"Hi Jesse hi Jaden hey Dwight"said Annie when she saw them

"Hi Annie hey Glen"said Dwight

"Hey there they are can I carry your stuff for you guys"Glen asked Jaden and Jessse

"No"said Jaden

"Well why don't we go inside and wash up and we'll have dinner"suggested Annie

"You intreasted in computers Jaden Jesse"Annie asked them

"No"said Jesse

"Well I could teach you I just learned last summer myself"Annie told them

"We're not into it"said Jaden

"That's makes three of us"said Glen as he came in from outside

Annie then began to tell them why she got intreasted in computer after dinner Glen and Annie showed them their rooms Jaden's room was right next to Jesse's the next morning Glen dropped them off at the adventure park after he left they took off to find randolph so that they could clean up the mess perry had made when they saw a whale and randolph told all about willy.

A few days after Jared and Jesse heard a show going on at the pool so they went to check it out after the show was over they saw willy come out and saw as he began to swim around when Rae came over to the and told them to becareful around willy after they were done with work they went home were Glen told them some rules they had to follow.

The next day at the adventure park Jared and Jesse could both see that they were also done cleaning it up when willy came over to where they were and began to sing along to sound Jaden and Jesse were making sounds with their harmonicas until rae came over and told them to help her sort through the fish that willy could eat.

"Willy's a killer whale right"Jesse asked Rae

"So will he kill us"Jesse asked her

"No Orcas are just hunters"Rae told him

"Mostly they eat fish but sometimes they'll eat Porpoise, Squid,birds,Sharks, what willy really likes is Salmon that's his chocolate"Rae told them

Later on that night Jesse and Jaden snuck out and went to the adventure park and sat by willy's tank until they heard someone coming and they fell in to the tank Willy then pushed them back to the stage after they dried off Randolph took them home where he told Annie and Glen that they could use their help at the park for the rest of the summer suprising both Jaden and Jesse they said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Greenwood Street Boys**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Free Willy I do own Jaden**

Chapter 4

The next moring they took off to the park where they could hear Willy crying out they saw him in a net and they saw Rae arguing with Wade about how it was dangerous to willy in the net.

"This Examination area is completely inadequate"Rae told Wade

"It's all we've got"Wade told Rae

"Holding him in this net is dangerous we told you that I don't know how many times"Rae told Wade angrily

"You and Dial bought Willy from some slimball whale catch he's too big and old to be caught in the first place then you put him in a dolphin tank alone he's not a natural performers and you expect miraces"Rea told Wade

"You're paid to train him not analyze him."Wade told her

"These were not the circumstance you descibed to me when I signed on"Rea told him

"You're a professional right make it work Dial gave a line and I am not gonna cross it"he told her

"This is not about crossing lines"said Rea

"Which words don't you understand if the whale brought in customers then we could spend money on him but since he's not make do with you've got"said wade as Jaden pulled the rope that was holding up the net

"What going on what happened"asked Wade as he and Rea ran over to the net

"I don't know the net came loose"said Randolph as Jaden and Jesse went down to where willy was

"I saw what you did"Randolph told Jaden

"So"said Jaden while looking at his brother

"So nothing I'm sure Willy's greatfull"Randolph told him

(At the fish market)

"You got any leftover scraps or anything I could take off your hands"Jaden as the manager at the fish market

"Might have"said the manager

"I got a special friend named Willy"said Jesse

"Why would he want scraps"asked the manager

"He's a whale"said Jesse as the manager left to get the scraps

"Hey Jess hey Jaden"said Perry

"Perry"said Jesse suprised to their friend

"New clothes new gig"asked Perry noticing the clothes that they had on

"Staying with some people"said Jaden

"What happen that night I saw you guys get popped"asked Perry

"Not much had to clean up all our mess we're working there now"said Jesse as Jaden got on his bike

"We gotta get back see you perry"Jaden told him

(Back at the park)

"What the matter willy thought you liked these things"said Jaden as he tried to understand what will was trying to tell him and Jesse

"You want one of us to put in your mouth"Jaden as Willy as he nodded

"We'll make a deal with you don't bite my hands off and I'll give you the fish"Said Jesse as his brother wet his hand on the water and petted Willy.

After they feed him a fish they both petted willy until they realized that they had to get back to work

"Well we gotta go"Jaden told willy as he and his brother began to walk away jesse noticed that willy was following them.

"You want to go with us"said Jaden when he saw willy following them

"We can do too"said Jesse when willy raised up his fin as if he was waving

"Can you do that with your other arm"asked Jaden as Willy copied what he did with his arm

"Can you wave"Jesse asked Willy as he copied the movements he was doing

What Jesse and Jared didn't notice was that Randolph and Rae as Jesse and Willy went around in circles Jaden just chuckled at them

"Looks like Willy's got himself two soul mates"said Randolph watch one of the boys and Willy fool around.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Greenwood Street Boys**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Free Willy I do own Jaden**

Chapter 5

"Jess can you guys feed him"asked Rae as she approched them

"Sure we can feed him it's easy"said Jesse as he feed Willy a fish

"Want to try" Jesse asked Rae as he handed her a fish as she went to give Willy the fish he splashed them with his fluke

Rae then explained that her and Willy didn't get off to a good start because of al the medical test she had to do on him then she told them some more stuff about Killer Whales

"This isn't him"Jesse asked Rae

"What"Rae asked him as he pointed to the chart of the different whales

"Willy right here"Jesse asked her

"Sure it is"Rae told him

"Willy's fin is flopped over"Jaden told her

"That' what happen in captivity"Rae told them

"Why"Jesse asked her

"Nobody knows maybe they need more room to really swim"Rae told him

"How come won't build Willy a bigger tank"Jaden asked her

"Because Dial thinks he can treat a wild animal like a commodity"Rae told him

"It's a big word Dial like to use"Rae told Jesse when he asked what a commodity was

"Means Dial won't build Willy a bigger tank unless he thinks he can make more money off of him"Rae told them

"How'd you like to help me with that"She asked them

"Sure"said Jesse

"No thanks"said Jaden

After Rae led them to the tank where Willy was she grabbed the target and told Jesse told hold it out in front of Willy and get Willy to touch the end of the target with his after giving Willy a fish for touching the target Randolph took them to his house and gave Jesse a book and began to tell them the story of Natsaclane

"Natsaclane found a log and began to carve a great beast in the log he tried carrying it to the ocean finally he found water but it wasn't the ocean the great carrving sank to the bottom of this pool and disapeared. Natsaclane sat, watched, and waited he said a paryer he never heard before SA-LA-NA A-YOONG I-ASIS suddenly a whale appeared and Natsaclane got on his back and rode him all the way home"Randolph told them

Back at the house Jesse told Annie the story then they went to bed the next morning while Jesse and Jaden were sweaping the observation area Willy came up to them and began to sing. A few days later Jesse and Jaden were at the fish market and they stold a fish that was being tosted around by the workers so that it could be wrapped and sold.

"I got your chocolate buddy"Jesse said to Willy as he held it over the water on the ladder

Later that night Jesse and Jaden were still at the park and while they were watching Willy they saw that he was crying as the days went by Jesse continued

Later that night Jesse and Jaden were still at the park and while they were watching Willy they say that he was crying as the days went by Jesse contiuned to train Willy. A few days later Jesse and Jaden went to Glen's work and took him dinner that Annie sent over.

"That's a picture of me and my mother"Glen told Jesse when he asked him about the picture

"Yeah well my mom's coming to get me one of these days"Jesse told Glen while Jaden got a look on his face

"She is"Glen asked him while looking at Jaden

"Not to long from now"Jesse told him

"That's funny that's not what they said"Glen told him

"You don't believe me do you"Jesse asked him

"It's not I was just under the impression"Glen began but was cut off by Jesse

"I don't care what those people say those people do know anything"Jesse told Glen angrily

"My mom has somethings to take care of and when she's done she's coming back for us"Jesse told Glen as he ran out of his office got on his bike and took off

"When are you going to tell that your mom might not come back at all for you guys"Glen asked Jaden

"I don't know he still believes that she'll be back but no one can find her not even Dwight beside she left us on a door and didn't look bad I just don't know why he didn't see that as a sign that she didn't want us I'm gonna go find him"Jaden told Glen as he got on is bike and took off after his brother


	6. Chapter 6

**The Greenwood Street Boys**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Free Willy I do own Jaden**

Chapter 6

"Neither of the were at the park"Glen told Annie as he walked through the door

"Maybe we should call Dwight it's after 11"Annie told Glen as Jesse and Jaden walked through the door

"Jaden Jesse where have you two been"Annie asked them

"What do you two are doing"Glen asked them

"You're weren't at the park you're suppose to let us know where you are"Glen told them

"You wanna dump us go ahead we're not living here we're staying here for a while"Jesse tells them while Jaden just looks at his brother

"Just when you think you're starting to get through starting to make a connection whammo"said Glen after Jesse and Jaden ran upstairs to the Jesse's room

"They're scared they're pushing us away"Annie told Glen

"I'd like to give them a push right out the door"said Glen

"Hey don't say things like that"Annie told Glen angrily

"What's matter does it make you angry"Glen asked Annie

"Yes it makes me angry it didn't help that you used that tone of voice with them when they came in the door"Annie told Glen

"We tried we did the best we could do doesn't have to be anymore than that"Glen told Annie

"What is this another one of your crusade"Glenn asked Annie when she began to walk to the kitchen

"This is not a crusade Glenn we're talking about two human beings "Annie told Glenn

"Annie I'm happy just you and me"Glen told Annie just before they heard a crash upstairs

"We got scared"Jaden told them as he sat next to his brother

"What are you two scared of"Annie asked him

"We don't know We heard you guys fighting and it scared us"Jesse told them

"Jesse Adults argue sometimes but that doesn't mean that anybody is gonna get hurt I would never hurt Annie or Jaden or you. You should know that I see you opened your presents"Glen told him

"Yeah thank"Jesse told him as Jaden held his gift for him from Annie and Glen

The next morning after going to the fish market Jesse and Jaden headed to the park after a while Perry arrived.

"I'm going first Sacramento then L.A. Dayton and I are like bussiness partners you guys can get in on it"Perry told them

"Perry we can't do that right now"Jaden told him

"Come on you guys this is major stuff we're gonna be rich fine be that way. This is where we're going if you two ever get the guts to go look me up"Perry told them as he gave them a postcard of California


	7. Chapter 7

**The Greenwood Street Boys**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Free Willy I do own Jaden**

Chapter 7

"Hey Willy you miss your family"Jesse asked him

"Your mom's a pain couldn't take of care us couldn't even take of herself we haven't seen her since we were kids but we still miss her"said Jaden as his brother stroked Willy's snout

"I'm sure you miss your family too and I hop you find them one day"Jesse told Willy

The next day Wade and Dial showed up at the park to the preformence that Willy and Jesse were going to do.

"Would you like to do some tricks today"Jesse asked Willy as he nodded his head and Jesse began to do the signal for squirt

"Don't squirt me go squirt everyone else"Jesse told Willy as he went around the tank squirting water

"Swimming tail slap"Jesse told Willy and dove under water and did the trick

"Why we thank the nice people for their appluse"Jesse told Willy as he waved and Willy copied him

"Big Barrel good boy"Jesse told Willy as he began to go around in circles

"Alright boy come on Willy go on back down"Jesse told Willy as he went under the water jumped out of the water and leaned back with his back hitting the water

"Now come to me Willy"said Jesse as he did the signal for Willy to get on the stage and the sign for him to raise his fluke

"You can do all that again"Dial asked Jesse

"Yes sir sure we can do it again"Jesse told him


	8. Chapter 8

**The Greenwood Street Boys**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Free Willy I do own Jaden**

Chapter 8

The next day the park was filled with people as they came to see Willy preforme

"Lots of people out there you nervous"Rae asked Jesse as Jaden sat down on the bench

"No"Jesse told her as she handed him a paperbag

"What's this"Jesse asked her

"A little present from Randolph and me"Rae told him as he two whistles dropped into his hand

"One's for Jaden even though he's not going to be out there with you just in case he wants to give it a try later on"Rae told him as he handed the other whistle to Jaden

"Thanks Rae"Jesse told her while Jaden just nodded

"Hey Dwilight"said Jaden when he saw him enter the locker room

"Jesse Jaden this is exciting I'm really proud of both of you"Dwilight told them

"I'm not doing anything out there"Jaden told him

"But you are staying out of trouble and I know you helped your brother"Dwilight told him

A few mintues later Rae walked into the locker and told them the show was ready to start so they all walked out of the locker room and Jesse Rae and Randolph went up to the stage

"Ladies and Gentlemen prestenting the superstar orca of Northwest Adventure Park let's hear it for Willy and this is Willy's friend Jesse ladies and gentlemen Jesse and Willy have a very special show for you"Rae told the audience

"He's not into this something's wrong"Jesse told Rae when Willy won't come up from under the tank

After that Rae began telling the audience somethings about Willy while Jesse tried to encourage Willy to start the preformence after a while people came running up from the oberservation area and with everyone booing at jesse he ran off the stage.

"He just wasn't ready"Rae told him after he changed into his clothes

"No"Jesse told her

"Jesse it wasn't your fault you didn't do anything"Rae told him as he ran out of the locker room

"Hey Jess I'll hold it you kick"Jaden told him as he Glen Annie and Dwilight came up to jesse and saw him kick a trash can

"Jess it takes courage to do what you did to work with an animal that big and strong"Jaden told him

"Maybe Willy just doesn't want to be a preformer"Glenn told him as he walked to a nearby bench

"So the show wasn't"Dwilight began only to be cut of by Jesse

"Screw the show and screw the Greenwoods"said Jesse

"So now there against you to"Dwilight asked him

"Just like everything else"Jesse told him as Jaden sat down next to him

"You and Jaden don't have a bad thing with the greenwoods Jesse"Dwilight told them

"You go live there then but we're going to find our mom"Jesse told him as he looked at Jaden

"You mean you guys are going to go hit the streets again"Dwilight told him

"No we're going to go find our mom"Jesse told him while Jaden just listened to what each of them were saying

"Right the state can't her the federal government can't find your mom either"Dwilight told him

"We'll find her"Jesse told him

"When are you going to get it that your mom isn't coming back Jaden already knows that did you forget the day she dropped both of you on our doorstep you forgot about that well I remember she turned around and drove away didn't slow down didn't even look in the rearview mirror"Dwilight told him as Jesse looked at Jaden with a betrayed look on his face.

"You and your brother have two people who want to be your friends that's more than you more ever was and both of you could use a friend cause if you guys off on your own you guys are going to end up loosing"Dwilight told him

"Dwilight shut up and leave us alone"Jaden yelled at Dwilight as he and Jesse got off the bench and ran to Glen and Annie's house.

(Later on that Night)

"You know animals can be unpredicatble and they can misbehave sometimes just like people but it doesn't mean you have to loose faith in them"Annie told Jesse and he laid in his bed and Jaden say at the end of it.

"So what are we going to do"Jaden asked Jesse after Annie left the room

"We can go to California Perry's there"Jesse told him

"We have a chance at a life here with people who care about us and are offering us a home do you really want to give that up just to go to California with Perry"Jaden asked Jesse seriously as he got his backpack and got out the window

"I guess we're leaving"said Jaden as he climed out the window


	9. Chapter 9

**The Greenwood Street Boys**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Free Willy I do own Jaden**

Chapter 9

(At the park)

"What happened today you chocked didn't you"Jesse told Willy

"You see this Willy it's going bye-bye and it's never coming back"Jesse told Willy as he threw the whistle Rae gave him

"We're out of here we're going to California so you have a good life"Jesse told him as he and Jaden began to walk away only to be stopped by hearing Whales singing in the ocean nearby the park and Willy crying so they climbed on to the tower that was in the park and they saw four whales singing at Willy

"It's your family"Jesse told Willy suddenly Jaden saw a light at the bottom of the tank

"There's someone down there in the observation area"Jaden told Jesse as they headed down to see who was there.

When they got down to the observation area they saw Wade and two others with a blowtorch buring on the bolts on the tank then Wade used a hammer to knock the bolt off.

"They made a hole in the tank"Jaden told Jesse after Wade and the others had left

"We gotta get Randolph come on"Jesse told Jaden as they ran off to get Randolph

"What are you guys doing here"Randolph asked them when he opened his front door

"There's a hole in Willy's tank"Jaden told him

"Dial's trying to collect the insurance money Willy's worth a million dollars"Randolph told them as they stood the pool of water that was form as the tank lost it's water

"Let's free him"Jesse told Jaden and Randolph

"What"Jaden asked him thinking he had misheard him

"Let's free Willy we can take him down the bay and put him back in the water"Jesse told him

"Dial's trying to kill Willy"Randolph told Rae when she arrived at the park

"So we're putting him back in the ocean"Jesse told her

"You three"Rae asked him

"You're gonna help"Jaden told her

"This whale is gonna die if he's dried out to long this tank is way beyond repair"Randolph told Rae as she went to turn on the second water pump

"He's got a family out there we heard them"Jesse told her when she returned from turing on the water pump

"He's homesick that's why he acts so weird"Jaden told her finally understand Willy

"Rae they tried to kill him"Jesse told her

"We have to get him into the bigger tank"Jaden told Jesse

"Come on Willy" Jesse told him as he got him into the bigger tank using a fish

"Jesse"Randolph yelled at him as he jumped into the tank with Willy

"Jesse get out of there"Jaden yelled at him

"He's not going to get into the net unless I help"Jesse told him

With that said Jesse helped Willy get into the net and Randolph lifted the net up with the forklet and placed it on a rifle trailer.

"How are we gonna pull him"Randolph asked them

"Glenn's truck"Jaden told him knowing that Glenn wasn't using his truck

With that said Jesse and Randolph went to get Glenn's truck to pull Willy

"Jesse and Jaden aren't here they're things are gone"Annie told Glenn as he was on the phone with the police reporting his stolen truck

"Jesse Jaden this is Glen if either one of your are there anwers me"Glenn said into the radio of his auto repair shop knowing that there was another radio in the truck

"You're gonna be okay"Jesse told Willy as he and Jaden sat on either side of him

"Jesse we won't let anything happen to him"Rae told him

As they drove through the old forest road they came to a stop a fallen tree was in the way as Randloph back the truck up it began to slip on the dirt so they decided to move it forward evenutally they decieded that they needed help so Jaden called Glenn and Annie. When they arrived to where Jesse and Jaden were Jesse begged Glenn to help him

"Glenn help us and I'll do anything"Jesse told him

"What is it that you think I want from you jesse"Glenn ask him

"I don't know I don't know what you want from me look I gotta look out for Willy and I gotta do what's best for him just like Jaden looks out for me understand"Jesse told him while he moved to stand by his brother

"There's a 10-foot length of chain and a winch control behind the seat of the truck go and get it"Glenn told Jesse

"Thanks Glenn it means a lot to him"Jaden told him

"Annie move your car and lock it up"Glenn told her after they had moved the fallen tree

As they stopped at a car wash to spray willy with water to get him wet Dial and his men went ahead and reach the marina as they reached the marina Jaden and Jesse noticed Willy getting weak

"We gotta hurry he's not doing so good"Jesse told Rae and Randloph and they told Glenn

"Please Glenn hurry"Jesse yelled at Glenn

"You're gonna be okay"Jaden told Willy

"Hurry Glenn"Jaden yelled at Glenn

"Go for it"Annie told Glenn as he stepped down on the gas

After Glenn stepped down on the gas and broke through the gate Jesse Jaden Randolph and Rae got willy into the water and got him off the net but he wasn't moving

"Randolph why isn't he moving you said when we got him in the water he'd be okay"Jesse asked him with tears in his eyes

"I don't know jesse he's been out of the water a lot longer than we thhought"Randolph told him

"Come on Willy"Randolph told him as Wade and others got closer

"Go Willy get out of here"Jesse told him as Wade grabbed Jaden and Jesse

"Go Willy"Jesse told him as Wade pulled him away

"Let me go get off"Jaden told Wade as he kicked him and he released Jesse

"Jesse tell him to go"Jaden told Jesse as he swam back to Willy

"Let go of my boy"Glenn told Wade as he punched him and he released Jaden

"Come on go"Jaden told Willy as he joined Jesse in getting him to leave

"Go Willy leave good boy I love you Willy"Jesse told Willy as he back to swim out to the ocean

"He's not gonna make it"Jaden told Jesse when they saw boats sailing out with nets falling into the water

"Jesse come on let's go"Jaden told him

"Where are we going"Jesse asked him

"We're gonna get him away from the nets and help him get over that wall"Jaden told him

"Why are you helping me"Jesse asked him

"Because you're my brother and i know how much he means to you"Jaden told him as they began running away from Glenn's truck

"Come on Willy Come on boy follow us to breakwater"Jesse yelled to Willy as they ran along the shore

"Come on Willy get away from those nets"Jesse yelled to Willy as they got closer to the breakwater

"He can be free all he has to do is jump this wall"Jaden told Jesse as he got up and began to run along the wall with Willy following

"I know you can do it boy I know you can jump this way you can be free come on you can jump it"Jesse told Willy

"Randolph you ever see him jump that high"Rae asked him as they saw what jesse was doing

"Things can happen"Randolph told her

"SA-LA-NA A-YOONG I-ASIS"said Jesse as willy went under water to get speed to do the jump and jesse did the signal for Willy to jump

"SA-LA-NA A-YOONG I-ASIS"Randolph said when he saw what Jesse was doing

"We'll see him again Jess"Jaden told him as he reached him at the top of the wall after Willy had jumped over it

"Hey guys"Annie told them as she and Glenn approched them

"Thanks guys"Jesse told them as he and Jaden ran to them and hugged them

"Let's go home"Annie told them

"Okay"Jaden told her as they began to walk back to the truck.

After they got back to the truck and they dropped Rae and Randolph at their homes they went home where Glenn and Annie made their placement with them permanent.

 **A/N- Hey everyone this is the final chapter for this story I will begin working on the sequeal after the holidays. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**


End file.
